Prelude to Waltz
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: It's hot outside and Oshitari has a solution... Another Atobe x Oshitari oneshot with romance, risk-taking, and some craziness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **K+ for non-descriptive nudity

**Author's Note:** Atobe is the only one rich enough to own his own water fountain. With a rose garden and pretty hedges surrounding it. My second Atobe x Oshitari fanfic - please read and review :)

* * *

Atobe sighed contentedly, swirling his drink around slowly in one hand as he sat back in his chair. The meal he had just eaten was lavish (even by his abnormally high standards) and the dessert was even more so. He would accept nothing less from his faithful servants for this night in particular and he was pleased that they were able to follow through.

A hand squeezed his free hand that was resting on the table softly, catching his attention. He focused his gaze on the boy in front of him, who was looking back at him with his warm, dark blue eyes. His lips curved into a smile as he admired how his long, navy blue hair framed his tan face, at how his glasses were resting perfectly on his nose, at how his collarbone was showing because his shirt was partway open…

"Enraptured by something, Atobe?" Oshitari commented.

"How could I not be?" Atobe answered smoothly, setting his drink down.

"I'm feeling rather hot at the moment and the intensity of your gaze is not aiding," Oshitari chided, trying to stir a reaction of Atobe, but not succeeding. Atobe knew Oshitari's mind games (or at least, most of them) and he knew he got a lot of satisfaction in causing Atobe to lose his composure.

However, Atobe knew he wasn't lying about the temperature. It was a very warm summer's night and they were outside sitting at a table in the rose garden, having a romantic, candlelit dinner. It was Atobe's gift to his loving boyfriend that lived for these kinds of things that you would find in the novels he liked to read. Atobe definitely wanted air conditioning at the moment, but he didn't need to disclose that information.

"These fireflies are rather pretty, aren't they?" Oshitari remarked, staring at the nearest rose bush where they were hovering around.

"You like these?" Atobe questioned skeptically.

"Well, for one with such refined tastes as yourself, you probably don't think anything of them. I personally feel they just add the extra spark of romance to this scene."

"Indeed. However, I find that the water fountain is the special touch," Atobe noted, turning to look at the magnificent water fountain that they had a great view of. The cool water splashed merrily against the white marble and the intricate design etched on the sides looked like it took a lot of time and work. The lights in the water caused it to sparkle and the sound of cascading and bubbling water was peaceful. The water fountain perfectly complimented the grandeur mansion that Atobe lived in and Oshitari couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought.

"That is a nice water fountain, I'll have to admit."

Atobe smirked, brushing back his hair and laughing.

"Don't expect anything less of ore-sama!"

"Ever so conceited and quite the narcissist. How did I ever end up falling in love with you when you're so in love with yourself?"

"Who knows? But I guess that's just part of my charismatic charm."

Although Atobe was still looking away, he knew that Oshitari had rolled his eyes in response. He found that almost everything was predictable for him unless Oshitari chose to hide behind his façade and mind games. Then he really didn't stand a chance, but he was not going to let him know that.

"I still find it very warm out here even after you took your eyes off of me," Oshitari judged, also turning to look at the water fountain.

"We can always go inside you know," Atobe suggested, thinking of his beloved air conditioning and white leather sofa.

"No, I think I have a better idea…"

Atobe whirled around to face him, intrigue evident in his light blue eyes.

"Tell me."

"I could just lead you to the idea."

"I don't trust you because it could be a trap."

"Could be? Did you just lose your confidence?"

Atobe huffed, crossing his arms.

"My Insight has limitations when it comes to you," Atobe sulked as Oshitari stood up and smoothed out his shirt. He held out his hand grudgingly when Oshitari offered his with a flourish, and let himself be pulled out of his seat.

He felt Oshitari's lips press against his forehead and an arm circle around his waist.

"Walk with me this way," Oshitari whispered in his ear, guiding him when he started to take a step.

"If I don't like this, I reserve the right to punish you at practice tomorrow."

"You don't have to reserve it - you're the captain," Oshitari pointed out. "Or should I say, the _king_."

"Mmm…"

Oshitari led him to the water fountain that they had been previously discussing and sat down on the edge, motioning for Atobe to sit down as well.

"Are you expecting to kiss me on this spot because it fulfills another one of your romantic fantasies?" Atobe asked, hoping to provoke some a reaction of his calm and collected boyfriend. He was the epitome of cool, and sometimes, that just infuriated Atobe.

"Well, yes, there's that…" Oshitari mused, removing his glasses and setting them a ways away from them.

"Your tone of voice is suggesting something that I may not approve of," Atobe stated, finally sitting down.

Oshitari didn't answer as his hands reached for the buttons on Atobe's shirt. Swiftly and diligently, Oshitari undid all of the buttons and pulled his shirt off.

"What the-?" Atobe started before Oshitari pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Why do you always have to know the answer to things?" Oshitari pondered in his deep voice. He felt something stir in his chest as Oshitari hummed one of his favorite tunes softly now working on his own shirt. "Suspense, mystery, surprise… those are the spices of life…"

"I like having things under my control, thank you very much."

"Unfortunately for you, I tend to strip you of control when we're together," Oshitari said with a tone that was full of lust.

"I know," Atobe said grudgingly. "But sometimes I like that…"

Oshitari chuckled and Atobe found himself aroused from the bass timbre of his voice. He was hoping that Oshitari didn't notice, but his chance for hiding it went away when Oshitari reached for the belt to his pants.

"Are you intending to strip me completely right here?" Atobe exclaimed, grabbing Oshitari's offending hand.

"That's correct."

"And may I ask why?"

"You said you were hot earlier."

"You said you were too!"

"Can't you see that I'm taking my clothes off too."

Atobe fell silent, once again checkmated by Oshitari's fluency at mental battling. He took a few seconds to collect his composure before continuing.

"We can go up to my room and you can take my clothes off there."

"Are you afraid of being outside doing this?" Oshitari taunted, still managing to get the belt off despite Atobe's protesting. "I think the effect of the warm outside air will elicit an interesting effect to what we're about to do."

"I'm not a science experiment," Atobe complained as Oshitari slid his pants down his legs tantalizingly, getting more aroused by the second. Oshitari's eyes lit up at the spectacle he was currently fixated on, causing Atobe to flush slightly.

"For someone who has been protesting as much as you have, you sure haven't put up a fight."

Atobe knew that Oshitari understood that his incessant talking was his way of dealing with the fact that he was letting his guard down. He watched hungrily as Oshitari removed the rest of his clothing and set it on the ground.

"Well, I think we're ready."

"Don't keep ore-sama waiting any longer."

Oshitari stood up and stepped into the refreshing water of the fountain.

"Come on in," Oshitari invited in his sexy whisper.

"No!" Atobe refused as his brain temporarily stopped working in shock. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't anything to do with climbing into the fountain.

"Why?"

"It's… indecent!"

"We're already halfway there," Oshitari remarked. "Might as well continue in that direction. And this water feels really nice - it's the perfect temperature."

"I'd rather make out with you on the kitchen counter than here!" Atobe retorted vehemently.

"I will keep that in mind the next time I'm over," Oshitari said mischievously and Atobe had to mentally slap himself for blurting that out. "Just come on in."

Atobe sighed and hesitantly took a step in, afraid that the water was going to be icy cold. However, he found that Oshitari was not lying about the temperature, and that it was comfortably warm.

"Come here Atobe," Oshitari motioned and Atobe moved closer to allow him to put his arms around him. He led him to the nearest spot that the water was spraying out of the fountain, and they stood there, kissing each other heartily as the water fell onto their bodies and flowed through their hair. The feeling was invigorating and euphoric as they ran their hands over each other's bodies that were now slick with moisture. It felt like they were making out in the shower, but only outside and in something as large as a pool.

All too soon, Oshitari stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"What is it?"

"I think it's time."

Atobe paused, confused by Oshitari's words. Then, in the distance, Atobe could hear the sounds of a piano drifting to his ears. It started getting more audible and Atobe was able to recognize the tune as his favorite waltz. He could here the delicate nuances in the music as the performer's fingers trickled over the ivory keys and he closed his eyes for a minute to absorb it all in.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?"

"Right down to the second," Oshitari said with a smirk.

"How?" Atobe demanded.

"I just calculated in how long you would try to refuse me and determined how long I should keep you distracted before the music would start playing on the very nice speakers you have installed in your musical water fountain."

"That's why you were early today! You were putting in the CD in the stereo before I found you."

"I know, I'm amazing."

Atobe scowled.

"When you try to sound as conceited as I do, it isn't very pleasing."

"Odorimasen ka?" Oshitari offered, with a courteous bow.

"I suppose we shall dance. As long as I am the one leading."

Oshitari smiled, taking one hand in his and putting the other one around his shoulder.

"Of course. Your pride would not let me have it any other way."

Time stood still for the couple as they swayed in time to the music, rotating through the fountain, as water continued to gently cascade onto them. When the song ended, a slower song with violin started playing, leading Atobe to resting the side of his head against Oshitari's chest to listen to the sound of his heartbeat against the beautiful music. The fountain was an oasis of serenity amidst the stresses of his everyday world, and he was happy that Oshitari sought to make this night special for the both of them.

As the last note of the song faded away and they were once again left with the sounds of running water, Oshitari pulled Atobe on top of him as he laid down in the water, propped up only by his elbows. Atobe couldn't resist indulging him in deep kisses for a bit, stroking his face gently, and pressing his whole body against his longingly. Oshitari laughed and returned the favor while slowly running his hand through Atobe's wet hair.

"Oshitari?" Atobe said, still savoring the taste of Oshitari's kiss as he called for his attention.

"What is it?" Oshitari acknowledged, once again looking at him with his fascinating dark blue eyes.

"Why did we have to take our clothes off if we were just going to dance in the fountain and make out moderately? It doesn't make any sense."

Oshitari laughed and lowered his head down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Silly Atobe," Oshitari breathed into his ear. "How are you going to explain why your clothes are all wet when you get back into the house?"

"What about our hair then?"

"Like we agreed upon - it is very hot outside."

Atobe also disliked the fact that he was rather idiotic at times when he was with Oshitari, but as Oshitari pulled him in for more, he found that he could get over that thought because he was with someone who was worth so much more than anything else he could have in the world.


End file.
